Power supply plays a very important role in the length of standby and operation time of a general portable electronic device. The currently available portable electronic devices rely on the electric power supplied by their built-in battery to maintain operation thereof. For a portable electronic device that includes a touch device, more power will be consumed during its operation to thereby largely shorten the length of standby and operation time thereof.
One of the ways for solving the problem of large power consumption of the conventional portable electronic device is to combine a solar module with the portable electronic device. The solar module enables photovoltaic conversion and stores the converted electric energy in the built-in battery of the portable electronic device, so that the portable electronic device can have extended standby and operation time. The solar module is mainly arranged in a non-touch zone or a housing of the portable electronic device. For the solar module to absorb light irradiated thereon and convert the absorbed light into electric current, the portable electronic device must have a clear housing or allow the solar module to expose from the housing. As a result, the portable electronic device would disadvantageously have a large overall thickness.